Goro Miura
Goro Miura (Born May 14, 1987 in Oita-ken, Japan) takes the place as Ashirogi Muto's new editor after they get Detective Trap serialized, instead of Hattori. He is in charge of helping them with their names and managing the finances. Appearence Miura is a chubby man with dark eyes and black hair. He has thick, dark eyebrows and a square jaw. Personality Miura has a very easygoing personality, but is very adamant about gag manga. This is shown as he is always pushing for more comedy in Ashirogi's manga. He tries to do the best for his manga creators, though he is still young, and is one of the most inexperienced of the Jump editors. Miura also has no ambition, as he feels that as long as a manga isn't canceled, getting any rank in the reader polls is acceptable for his case. This is shown as getting double-digit ranks in both Tanto and Trap didn't affect him much. Neverless Miura matures as a editor as he reject Takahama's name that was shown to him because Mashiro and Takagi name was better and that the differences are too great and Takahama should write another one that compete with and become more flexible and did his personal desires do not come into play as often, and led Takagi and Mashiro come to accept him as their editor. As he later accumulates more experience, Miura starts to think more of successes attributed to him as an editor instead of the stories he should be running, such as the Drama CD of Seigi no Mitaka as a backup to the failing +Natural. He also seems to put too much importance on appearance, as he becomes visibly displeased that Azuma Mikihiko submitted a manga and satisfied when the latter decides to take his manga to another company, only to be horrified that he had taken the manga to Hattori Akira instead. Summary Detective Trap's Serialization Miura became Ashirogi Muto's editor when they began writing Detective Trap. At first they were quite reluctant to have Miura as their editor, mostly due to having to part from Hattori, but slowly liked him because of his optimistic personality. He helped get Akito Takagi and Moritaka Mashiro their first set of assistants: Ogawa, Kato, and Takahama: Ogawa because he is at pro level for assistants, Kato because she has one year of experience for both shojo and shonen, and Takahama because he is the best artist of the assistants he is in charge of. He saw the anime of Taro Kawaguchi's Superhero Legend when he was in Jr. high, a main reason for his love for gag manga and believed that Ashirogi is capable of such. Mashiro's surgery prompts the Editor in Chief to put Detective Trap on hiatus, much to the objections of Team Fukuda and Miura. Mashiro continues to draw, allowing Miura to collect the manuscripts for every week (despite the hiatus) and remark that the artwork has gotten better since Mashiro was not preoccupied with schoolwork. Simultaneously, however, Detective Trap has been losing votes to Hibiki Kyotaro's Great Thief Cheater and Murasaki Kyoichi's Crime Solver Akechi Gosuke, leading to its cancellation. Run! Daihatsu Tanto! The cancellation of Detective Trap allows Ashirogi to begin thinking of their next manga, which Miura suggests be a gag manga. This is not absorbed well by Ashirogi, who turn to Hattori Akira and Niizuma Eiji on separate occasions. Hattori's suggestion that it wasn't wrong to argue against one's editor and Niizuma's suggestion to write a dark story prompt Ashirogi to become more rebellious against Miura's suggestion and submit three different manuscripts: two to be run as one-shots and another to the Treasure Award, infuriating Miura and igniting a shouting match between him and Mashiro. However Hattori stop them under order of Sasaki Hattori told Takagi and Mashiro to think about Miura position that Hattori took back what he said to Ashirogi earlier and that Ashirogi should listen to what their editor told them at one time During one meeting Miura insisting that Takagi and Mashiro should do Ten for serlization Takagi agree but Mashiro strongly object which led Miura to said that Takagi should get someone else to do the art which anger Takagi and left and left Miura silent later Miura ask Hattori for help and told him about his argument with Ashirogi and ask what he should say and point out what he said to Ashirogi was at the heat of the moment Hattori point out that Miura was the one at fault and that he should apologize before it get any worse Miura later send various gag manga to Ashirogi and guide how to make a gag manga and also a copy of Detective Trap with joke he dislike later Miura came to apologize to Mashiro and Takagi Perfect Crime Club (Later becomes PCP) After Tanto cancelled by Ashirogi's request, Miura becomes upset to think the next manga that he should suggest to Ashirogi which leads Hattori to help him more often. Miura passing Hattori's suggestions to Ashirogi but none of their submissions get accepted for serialization. He becomes more upset when Mashiro reject his call, thinking they are giving up, although Ashirogi actually spying Hattori and make storyboard for their new manga. After Ashirogi contact him, Miura checks their storyboard and really impressed, immediately wants to submit it as a surprise and only suggesting few revisions. The storyboard get accepted for serialization, but the next day he found out that he becomes +Natural editor instead, swapping his position with Hattori. He feels a bit sad and guilty at first, apologizing to Editor in chief Sasaki with his work quality but after chief's explanation he doesn't feel sad and motivated to competing with Ashirogi instead. +Natural and Seigi no Mikata After PCP published, Miura works as Iwase's editor. He often get scolded by Iwase with his easy-going work, thinking he's not as serious as Hattori did to her. However, they can still work together and compete with PCP in rank surveys for some time. Iwase eventually get closer with Miura as comrades, thinking that she may ruin her relation with Hattori due to being romantic. Miura also become Takahama's editor with his new manga Seigi no Mikata which also competing with PCP in rank surveys. After many months passed, +Natural get decreased quality and popularity. Miura once again get scolded when Iwase feels he doesn't care for +Natural with other series in Miura's hand get better popularity. When Iwase lock herself inside her house, he tries to convince her although fail. Mashiro and some members from Team Fukuda then help him to bring back Iwase's motivation. Miura still work as editor on Iwase and Takahama for the rest of series as well as other short series and one shots, but his role becomes minor since Reversi and Zombie Gun dominates the top rank on surveys. Relationship Muto Ashirogi Akira Hattori Shoyo Takahama Aiko Iwase Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Editors Category:Bakuman Characters